


【兵团】埃尔文惹李维生气了怎么办

by nnnk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnk/pseuds/nnnk
Summary: 于是埃尔文默默的清洗好李维的房间和自己。设定是现代社畜，埃尔文是利的上司。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, 兵团 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【兵团】埃尔文惹李维生气了怎么办

上次埃尔文跟生意伙伴勾勾搭搭的样子被利威尔瞧见，接着被利威尔直接冷落了十天，没有跟利做爱的日子可真的煎熬。  
这天下午，工作结束后埃尔文早早的从公司打卡下班，不见踪影。以往怎么冷战他可是都会等着利威尔一起回家的——冷战期间分房睡也会在下班时间逮着利说上两句话吃个饭再一块回家，不然锁起门来就难办了。  
利心情莫名有点不爽地回了家。他打开门看到家里焕然一新，心中略微有些猜测，转而轻松雀跃的扫视完一圈客厅后立刻走进那间本应他们共处的卧室。  
房门没关，一片昏暗。他越走近，闷闷的嗡嗡声越是清晰。他打开灯，看见埃尔文穿着的浴袍大开，雪白健硕的胸挺出了浴袍间隙，那两块肉和上边樱红的小点与埃尔文满脸的潮红相呼应。埃尔文的目光又涣散了，沉浸在臀间那块不断震动的小玩具带来的快感上，像是马上要高潮。  
利按耐着问：“你在做什么呢埃尔文？这么迫不及待的被我草吗？”  
埃尔文听见他的声音，立刻转身成跪趴状，撅着大且白的屁股转过头来呜呜的说：“我...我把自己洗干净了，利威尔你来检查一下吧。”  
利威尔一脚踢上埃尔文的屁股，而后踩着那道红印，俯下身来把手指探进那个洞穴，检查。而后像高贵的女士那样伸着手指命令道：“给我舔干净。”  
埃尔文的舌头顺从的从利威尔的手指一根一根的转移到他的皮带，裤链，内裤，再到那根已然蓬勃愈发的东西上。  
他一边卖力的舔一边用碧蓝的眼睛小心又温柔的向上看着利威尔。像是臣服，又像是自知已完全掌控了他的宠溺。

......  
埃尔文一直以来都是个好1，但见到1米6的利威尔时，他看见这个神色冷淡又厌弃的下属对待工作却一丝不苟，没看见他有什么热爱雄心，但毋庸置疑的是他优秀的工作能力。并且因他对什么都不感兴趣的冷淡外表下，对待向他请教的同事却会意外的温柔而越发有兴致。  
直到在床上时，埃尔文想如果有什么能激发出他的兴趣就好了，无论是性，是他，还是他，埃尔文觉得自己都可以付的起。于是埃尔文把利威尔撸硬了之后，坚定的上了他，确切来说，是用屁股草了他。他缓慢坚定的坐了下去，而后缓缓律动。  
利威尔的神色渐渐动情，也渐渐疯狂。他托着埃尔文的腰动了几下后调转体位，狠狠的开始对着那个凸点大开大合。脸上分明是动情，眼睛在流连着埃尔文健硕的肉体，被那双碧蓝的眼睛吸引着，嘴上却说着什么想不到史密斯先生这么欠操啊～我操的你还舒服吗？  
埃尔文初次当零，脸上痛苦与欢愉交错，沉迷于利的冷淡下流露出的对他处处温柔的照顾，嘴里忍着声音只定定的看着利威尔的神情。但利威尔抓揉着他胸部的右手移到了他嘴里，插进去将他的舌头与唾液搅得天翻地覆，合不上嘴只能泄出一些动情的声音，破碎却满足。  
......  
埃尔文将利威尔那话舔硬后就被命令着跪趴下来。平日弯腰时被西装裤绷紧的翘臀此时正因他的巴掌摇晃出肉浪。利威尔肏了进去，紧致的穴肉仍在迎合着他的律动一松一合，欲拒还迎。


End file.
